


Sea Of Love (Sadstuck)

by Sylph_Of_Mind_1_5



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, F/M, Gen, Sadstuck, Sea Of Love, also i'm pretty sure the kanaya x karkat can be moirail or red you decide, this fanfiction is preeeeetty bad so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylph_Of_Mind_1_5/pseuds/Sylph_Of_Mind_1_5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{author's note. wooooow okay this is my first published fanfiction! please give me nice critiques, i don't like harsh ones.}<br/>Kanaya's time had come. Eridan had sealed it for her. She knew it was her destiny to die before Karkat, she was happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Of Love (Sadstuck)

{pssst.[ listen to this ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CbMeAOTPJzM)while reading.}

Karkat felt rage boiling inside of him. How could Eridan do that? He kneeled down to Kanaya's level, tears streaming down his face. "KANAYA PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! I NEED YOU!"  
Kanaya smiled softly, looking up at Karkat. There was jade green blood all over, mainly near her stomach. Her eyes had lime colored tears, and her lips were cracked. She looked more dead than ever. Yet, she still managed to say, "Karkat…I'll Come Back One Day, Just Promise Me One Thing."  
"Anything…" Karkat nodded, trying to fight back more tears.  
"Stay Alive." She closed her eyes slowly. The rainbow drinker began humming gently, "Come With Me, My Love, To The Sea, The Sea Of Love. I Want To Tell You How Much I Love You," Her mouth closed, and her skin stopped glowing. The humming stopped.  
Karkat was devastated, his breathing hitched. He managed to choke out, "Do you remember when we met? That day I knew you were my pet. I want to tell you, how much I-" The mutant blood stopped, crying far top much too continue speaking.  
"I love you, Kanaya..." He whimpered, resting his head on Kanaya's once warm chest.

**Author's Note:**

> {well then that was heavy. so yeah if you guys want to suggest things down in the comments you can I guess??? my writing skills are kinda bad but if you like this you might like my fluffy fics. thanks for reading!}


End file.
